


The Real Party

by monsterous94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterous94/pseuds/monsterous94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is finally over. Everyone held graduation parties. The handsome and weirdest guys of all the University decided to attend one of those parties... but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Party

“You guys came! This party is gonna be interesting!” Jongdae stood outside his house’s door and smiled, waving at Jongin and Sehun.

Both guys smiled back at Jongdae, greeting him. Dae really liked them and felt genuinely happy to see them at his party. Even though many of their college classmates consider Jongin and Sehun as weirdos and sometimes bizarre boys by the way they’d dress and act.

As for now, Sehun wore jeans, apparently the tightest he had in his wardrobe, simple white sleeveless shirt and a black leather jacket that contrasts perfectly with his soft blonde hair. Jongin on the other side wore aqua hot pants, flashing his perfectly toned thighs and a black sweater that had weird cuts all over the surface, flashing some of Jongin’s beautiful skin as well, his sweater was bigger than him, almost looking like a dress.

Jongin and Sehun were the star dancers of their university. Their skills and attitude they showed while performing and even during dance classes seemed granted by the gods, their movements were always elegant and sophisticated. His colleagues assumed that both guys were a couple since they were always together, during mornings, on all classes and while going home… However no one ever saw any affectionate action from both of them to each other, so nobody really knew what was the type of relationship they had. It was another one factor to judge them. Both Sehun and Jongin at times questions themselves about why people liked to mock them, sure sometimes Sehun was a bit sassy and Jongin often wore weird clothes, yet they acted always pretty normal. Sehun thought they just were an easy target since they didn't coexist with other people around school.

 

Both Sehun and Jongin entered Jongdae’s house, some boys and girls inside welcomed them with short smiles and words like “Ah! What a surprise to see you guys here!” while some others just quickly looked at them and proceed to ignore them. It was always like that.

“Oh look what we have here!” The annoying voice Sehun especially hated to hear was present.

Byun Baekhyun, one of the sassiest boys around campus, one could say he was the personal bully of Jongin and Sehun. There wasn’t a single day in which they didn’t have to see his face or hear his horrible voice spitting stupid and childish insults. Sehun felt his blood boil whenever Baekhyun shouted “Hey girly boy!” to Jongin since the first day Jongin arrived at school with his beautiful and bright pink hair… But today they’ll take revenge; both boys knew that, after all there was a big reason of why they decided to attend that party.

With a stoic face, Jongin took Sehun’s hand and led him to the couch, ignoring Baekhyun as he always did. Sehun slumped on the furniture, Jongin following sitting beside him.

“Jongdae, can I light a cigarette?” Jongin spoke slowly and calm.

“Sure Jongin! Feel free to do whatever you want, my house is your house!” Jongdae winked at both of them and left for a few seconds, returning with an ashtray, handing it to Jongin. Thanking him with a smile, Jongin took the object and held it over his thigh.

Minutes passed one by one. Boys and girls were everywhere, talking, dancing and drinking; the world was moving slowly, but Jongin and Sehun weren’t. After two hours, the pair remained on the couch, occasionally exchanging random sentences and laughing lowly, just for them to hear and enjoy. Jongin was on his fourth cigarette while Sehun held in hand his second bottle of beer.

"Sehunnie I think it's the right time" Jongin squirmed in his seat, taking one of Sehun hands and placing it on his thigh, small smirk on his lips. Sehun only took another sip of his beer, slowly massaging the soft skin then removing his hand.

"Wait a little longer" Sehun smiled, looking him straight in the eye. Jongin kept squirming and began to whine lightly, then holding his cigarette with his fingers as he took a small puff, placing it again between his lips.  
  
Sehun continued to look at no one in particular, he just stared at whosoever crossed his sight, sometimes smiling to a someone, sparing a glance or simply ignoring them. However Jongin didn’t want to wait any longer, the simple idea of carrying out the plan both had in mind lit a flame of lust within his system..  
  
Taking advantage of a current distracted Sehun, Jongin pulled down the hem of his sweater as much as he could, being careful of not being too obvious. He began to take those tight and tiny hot pants, leaving them hanging on his left thigh, his hands still pulling his sweater; he didn’t want to show that part of his body... not yet.

Holding the cigarette with his lips, Jongin passed one leg over Sehun’s body, pinning him down between his thighs. Smirking, the pink haired male took another puff on his cigarette, released the white smoke and with one hand he took the pale male’s hand, placing it on his own thigh "I want you now" he whispered to the blond boy’s ear, drawing the attention of two boys who were near them.

"Baby is so eager" Sehun smiled, stroking the skin below his palm, slowly sliding it up to Jongin’s hip, smiling even more when he noticed his boyfriend was already half-naked "No underwear huh? So naughty" With his free hand, Sehun pulled the cigarette from Jongin’s lips and dropped it to the floor, stepping onto it to put out. Jongin understood immediately and with no hesitation he claimed those delicious pink lips as his. His tongue asked for permission, wetting Sehun’s bottom lip until they parted, Jongin letting out a deep groan to deepen the kiss. With that little action they had everyone's attention over them.

Jongin abruptly moved his hips to create some friction between their bodies; he seemed desperate to start the act, breaking the kiss in the process. His lips moved slowly, filling with tiny kisses Sehun’s cheeks, chin and jawline, then on his ear.

"Please Sehun, just touch me" Jongin grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pressed the palm against his crotch, slowly licking the outline of Sehun's ear, then biting the earlobe slightly "Don't be nervous... we're together in this"

Sehun hissed as he felt the older’s bite, quickly sneaking a hand under Jongin’s sweater to start massaging the semi-erect member, earning an audible groan from the pink haired male. Both heard some gasps around them; Sehun decided to pay attention to the environment only to realize they were being watched by everyone ... It was time to begin.  
  
Smirking widely, Sehun shifted slightly on the couch to take off his jacket. Jongin with zero patience took advantage of the now annoying white shirt Sehun wore, leaving the pale and perfect torso of Sehun on full display.

"Naughty" Sehun pronounced loud and clear, one hand fisted Jongin’s pink hair, forcing him to bend until they were both face to face. Sehun attacked his boyfriend’s mouth more, nibbling those delicious and plump lips that belonged only to him. Taking advantage of the way Jongin’s body arched, Sehun with his free hand lifted the hem of Jongin's sweater to reveal those perfect and firm buttocks, proceeding to massage the skin rudely; at times grazing his puckered hole with his nails. Jongin moaned pleased, their kiss became messy, clashing teeth and lot of saliva was exchanged, but Jongin didn’t care, he needed more.

Both could hear whispers around them like "Are they drunk?" "They’re drugged right?" "I knew they were a couple!" "Hell, Jongin has a perfect ass" and more. Sehun smiled.

Jongin’s hands roamed down Sehun’s naked torso to the waistband of his boxer which was sticking out from under his pants. With his fingers he started playing with the button, teasing his boyfriend a little.

"Want me to prepare you babe?" With his finger, Sehun outlined the smooth entrance, eliciting a slight groan from Jongin.

"No, I want it now" Jongin began unbuttoning Sehun’s pants. He then, decided to stand up, immediately dropping his tiny hot pants to the floor. With both hands he took the other’s pants along with his boxer, pulling them down to release his boyfriend’s body out of it. The pale boy lifted a bit to let Jongin do as he pleased.

Jongin only lowered Sehun’s clothes to his calves, leaving it there. Some boys gasped when they saw Sehun’s now erected member, some girls hissed and whispered their inner desires about Jongin or Sehun; Jongin smiled after he hear every word of the girls, he knew many of the bystanders wanted to be him, others wanted to be Sehun to taste a piece of his ass or dick; that’s why he was smiling, in the end only they could touch themselves, they belonged together.

Feeling lucky, Jongin placed several kisses on Sehun’s thighs, avoiding at all costs this member. Soon, Jongin returned to his previous position and sat on his boyfriend’s lap, taking of his sweater, now being completely naked in front everyone, earning new gasps, whimpers and more gossiping. Everything was perfect; after all, the couple would never see any of their classmates again.

"Come on Sehunnie, don’t be shy" The pink haired male smiled again, taking one of Sehun’s hands, leaving it over the blond’s own member; Sehun understood and held his erection then started rubbing it slowly, admiring the perfect torso of his boyfriend. Jongin with both hands spreads his asscheeks shamelessly, kneeling a bit to get on top of Sehun’s member "Lube me with your precum" Jongin whispered, rotating his hips to rub his ass against the head of Sehun’s dick.

Sehun hissed at the newly sensation over his cock, but did as he was told. Biting his lip, the pale male began to rub the tip of his cock onto Jongin’s opening, feeling the tight skin loosen up just a tiny bit; wetting it gradually with precum "Are you ready?" Sehun spoke, his other hand holding Jongin by the waist.

"For you I'm always ready" without saying anything more, Jongin dropped himself onto Sehun’s fully hard member, stifling a groan as he felt the heat and pain that was beginning to cause the intrusion. Looking straight into his boyfriend’s eyes, Jongin saw a little spark of concern painting Sehun’s face; the tanned male smiled and uttered loud and clear, not only for Sehun to listen "Hnnng it burns so deliciously".

"Let's start the show then" Sehun smiled, holding him by the waist to accommodate him better and began to gently thrust inside him. Jongin’s cavity was so tight and warm; the heat that enveloped his hard member was exquisite. Both groaned, forgetting the world around them.

"Harder baby" Jongin placed both hands on the pale’s shoulders, bouncing higher at times to get Sehun’s member deeper. Both stated a quick pace, even when it was difficult for Sehun to slide into Jongin thanks to their lack of lube. The pale’s deep groans and Jongin’s high-pitched ones filled the entire room, some comments from the present persons mingled with them. Sehun pierced Jongin’s hole strongly, the sound of their skin colliding filled everyone’s ears, it was marvelous for the pair.

Jongin’s body suddenly began to have spasms, Sehun had hit that soft bundle of nerves inside the tanned’s male body.

"Aahh ..." A different voice groaned at the same time Jongin groaned, but it wasn’t Jongin who noted the voice.

From the corner of his eye, Sehun saw a small figure, brown hair and a heavy amount of make up all over his face... Baekhyun. Said boy was vigorously stroking his own member, following Sehun's penetration rhythm. Few gasps and laughs from the bystander were heard the moment everyone saw Baekhyun masturbate at Sekai’s doing. The pale male smiled wide and sarcastically. The hands that were resting over Jongin waist slid down to be placed over the older’s round globes.

"Touch yourself as much as you want Baekhyun." Sehun spoke with heavy but clear voice, he wasn’t sure if said male could hear him, with his boyfriend’s cries and the whispers of the bystanders, he was afraid of not being heard. "Enjoy this as much as you can" With both hands, Sehun took a firm hold of Jongin’s asscheeks and parted them, revealing to everyone how red and swollen was his entrance. Jongin bit his lip, feeling his skin stretching, not giving a shit of all the stares over them.

Baek trembled only, letting out a soft groan while staring at the stretched entrance; he didn’t know where to direct his gaze, he was so embarrassed.

Sehun spoke again "Enjoy it ... because it's something you'll never have" Oh Sehun smiled directly at the brown-haired boy, and then continued with their morbid and sensual act that only Jongin and him could present.

Said boy bit his lip, moving his hips in circles to felt Sehun’s member inside of him "Leave him alone" Jongin whispered, then saw Baekhyun over his shoulder, the brown haired male looked miserable, standing in a corner touching himself; Jongin mimicked Sehun’s sarcastic laugh. Maintaining eye contact with his ‘personal bully’, Jongin started moaning heavily "Mmmhh Sehun, you're so big ... S-so deep inside me ..." with his hand, he took one of his boyfriend's pale ones and lifted it to his mouth, only to lick Sehun’s fingers one by one, in a lascivious way, sometimes biting them slightly, making Sehun hiss in the process; his whole act was just to keep provoking Baekhyun.

Sehun enjoyed the attitude Jongin took after seeing Baekhyun masturbating. Both Sehun and Jongin knew that would happen, and they were more than happy to humiliate Baek further.

Still holding the same pace of his thrusts, Sehun bit one of Jongin’s nipples, taking him by surprise and making him scream and arch his back sensually. His fingers into the latter’s mouth fiddled with his tongue. Meanwhile Jongin kept staring at Baekhyun, moaning Sehun’s name every time Baek stroked his member.

With his free hand, Jongin took his own member and gave it a few lazy tugs, whimpering a bit. Every sensation in his body was exquisite, Sehun’s teeth nibbling his skin, his own hand jerking his cock, Sehun’s fingers stroking his tongue, the hot and delicious cock of his boyfriend stretching him so good and wide, everything was perfect.

Sehun got bored easily and withdrew his hand from the other’s mouth; same hand took Jongin’s soft pink hair and pulled it down, being down face to face with his baby.

"Stop staring at that idiot and move faster" The pale male ordered with heavy tone. Small beads of sweat began to accumulate in their foreheads, pleasure ran through their whole bodies. With his teeth, Sehun caught Jongin’s fleshy lips, biting his bottom lip hard and making him cry louder; Sehun knew his boyfriend secretly enjoyed painful actions; it gave him another kind of pleasure.

Jongin started a battle with his mouth, clashing teeth and lots of tongue involved. Both boys's lips were red e swollen, still Sehun won that battle. Soon Jongin's lip began to bled and the pair felt delighted.

Sehun suddenly increased the strength and pace of his thrusts, his hands now placed on Jongin’s full back, fingernails scratching the skin from top to bottom leaving reddened and marked skin. That action made Baekhyun moan even louder, the brown haired male wouldn’t stop masturbating over his clothes.

Jongin couldn’t stand Sehun’s pace and dug his nails into his boyfriend's shoulders, leaving deep crescents marks all over pale skin " Ahh Sehun.. H-harder.. Ple-ease" he stuttered with high-pitched tone due all the pleasure his body was submerged in.

"You like it right? Being watched by Baekhyun, right babe?" Sehun whispers for Jongin only, his thrusts make the latter’s body tremble. The pale boy can almost feel Jongin’s orgasm on its way, but the truth is both are close to ecstasy.

Moans of the three boys mingled together with all the whispering of all the bystanders. Most of the boys were watching the act; others already left the ‘party’ with their girlfriends or boyfriends. However, Sehun and Jongin were not fully aware of all of them; at that moment they cared only for each other, they wanted to reach their limits.

"Sehun touch me" Jongin spoke a little louder than usual, his chest heaved and his breathing became rushed. Sehun just smiled and wrapped his hand around the pink haired’s red and aching member. He dug his fingernail with force in the cleft of Jongin’s member, his thrust became stronger to go as deeper as possible inside the older’s body.

"T-there!" Jongin moaned moving his waist to the contrary of Sehun’s pace, feeling Sehun’s dickhead hit slightly that sensitive spot inside his body that would make him reach his limit. Sehun without hesitation obeyed, feeling with every thrust how Jongin’s cavity strongly embraced his member; his cock sinking inside his boyfriend’s hot body caused a tingling sensation in his lower abdomen.

"I'm ... J-Jong .." Sehun whispered, jerking Jongin’s cock faster. His lips sought his boyfriend’s ones but Jongin was so lost he had threw his head back; Sehun chose to bite the soft skin of the tanned’s shoulder. With a low growl and three strong thrusts, Sehun exploded inside his boyfriend, filling it with his hot, thick semen.

Jongin screamed in pleasure. That bite on his shoulder, pale hands on his flesh and Sehun’s hard and hot member inside his ass took him to ecstasy; white ropes of semen now adorning Sehun’s pale torso. The scene was beautiful, but suddenly, everyone heard a muffled groan from a third person… Baekhyun. The brown haired male’s face showed that he had come in his pants; he was leaning against the wall, breathless.

Minutes had passed, the only ones that broke the silence in the room were Sehun, Jongin and Baekhyun’s accelerated breaths. Some girls and boys began to talk, more like comment about the “lovers’s show”, others left and a few more just stood there, still waiting for something more to happen… maybe.

Sehun took Jongin’s cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on his swollen lips, smiling warmly, "How about a second round in my apartment?" the pale boy winked at Jongin, the latter blushed but nodded slowly.

Jongdae suddenly came with a blanket and placed it on Jongin’s shoulders, smiling kindly, "You better put on some clothes Jongin. You don't want a jealous Sehunnie right now, do you?" both laughed. Jongdae helped Jongin to stand up, covering him with the blanket and not revealing how Sehun’s semen ran down between his thighs.

 

**

 

 

After cleaning himself and fix his appearance, Sehun left the bathroom with his coat hanging around his arm. Jongin was already waiting in the car.

Sehun wanted to check the living room for the last time; he only passed by and was ready to leave until a deep voice stopped him.

"Hey Sehun! What a way to pound that cutie's ass. You should share him man, you know". _Chanyeol_ , Sehun recognized him as soon as he saw him, Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s weird best friend… eww.

"How about no." Sehun deadpanned. What a douchebag he was. Chanyeol looked astonished, saying nothing more. Sehun was ready to leave but again someone stopped him. Near the sofa in which he fucked Jongin was Baekhyun, he held in hand a fairly familiar piece of cloth.

Baekhyun thought no one was watching him because the atmosphere was again full of noise and people drinking, smoking, dancing and everything. No doubting a little, Baek led the small cloth to his nose and sniffed repeatedly, groaning lowly.

"Well that's pathetic" Sehun whispered in his ear, making him startle.

"You're so full of yourself, dumbhun" The short one spoke in the same sassy tone he always used; trying to look as cool as possible he even insulted Sehun with one of many nicknames he called him before.

"At least I'm not the one jerking off while watching the 'school losers' fuck, am I?" Sehun grinned emphasizing his last words, he was enjoying the moment a little too much; finally he was giving Baekhyun what he deserves. The latter didn’t know what to say, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes now were glued to the floor.

Sehun laughed and snatched the cloth from Baekhyun’s hands… it was Jongin’s hot pants "I gave these to my Jongin. You can't have them" Without waiting for a reply Sehun left the living room. However he stopped his walk and after a few seconds he returned to Baekhyun, facing him again.

"Who's the girly boy now?" and with that, he left, leaving a pale Baekhyun standing in the middle of everyone.

Outside, Sehun saw his boyfriend waiting in the car, Jongdae talking to him. The pale male approached them and palmed the older’s shoulder, grinning widely.

"Thanks for everything Jongdae hyung" With an affective hug, Sehun thanked their friend; Jongdae corresponded.

"I’ll tell you what happened with Baekhyun" The oldest of the three smiled. Sehun looked startled and after several seconds he asked "How’d you know what will happen to him?"

Jongdae kept smiling "Baekhyun is my annoying cousin. I am glad you guys gave what he deserves, humiliation is what he fears the most" the three laughed a little and after both tell goodbye to Jongdae, Sehun and Jongin left.

Revenge was not right, still no one will erase that satisfying feeling both guys felt. They would not ever see Baekhyun again, but if it ever happens, they could ensure he wouldn't dare to mock them again. After all, Sehun and Jongin wanted to be together forever, not even a lame bully could destroy the relationship they had.

 

 

_Always together forever._

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for last year's sekai day! hope yall like it! based on edi's fanart.


End file.
